Jamie BrownThaMan's cars
Jamie_BrownThaMan's cars are driven by Jamie BrownThaMan. Overview Jamie drives his various cars in United States & every games in ROBLOX like Pacifico & Greenville. cars 2001 Chevrolet Impala This was formerly owned by Jamie_BrownThaMan it got wrecked and sold off to the junkyard. FOUR DOOR SEDAN The Impala is a full-size sedan which is a lumina replacement. It's a 4-speed 4T65-E automatic transmission. Exterior color is silver & beige interior color. It's front engine and front wheel drive. 2010 Lincoln MKS This was formerly owned by Jamie_BrownThaMan and traded in for a Acura RLX FOUR DOOR SEDAN The MKS is a Executive car. Exterior color is black & beige interior color. It has a 6-speed 6F50 automatic transmission. It's a front engine & front wheel drive. 2016 Acura RLX This was formerly owned by Jamie_BrownThaMan and traded in for a Acura TLX. FOUR DOOR SEDAN The Acura RLX is a Executive car. Exterior color known is black and beige interior. It's a 7-speed Dual-Clutch transmission. It's a front engine and all wheel drive. 2018 Acura TLX Jamie bought this car from the dealership called Acura of Concord in Concord Ave, Concord to try out the new Acura TLX A-Specs. FOUR DOOR SEDAN The Acura TLX is a Compact Executive car. The exterior known is black and red & black interior. It's a 9-speed ZF 9HP automatic transmission. It's a front engine and all wheel drive. 2005 Chrysler 300C The 300C is formerly owned by Jamie_BrownThaMan and traded in for a 2016 Lincoln MKS. FOUR DOOR SEDAN The 300C full size luxury car. It has a white exterior & beige & silver interior. It's a 5-speed W5A580 automatic transmission. It's a front engine and rear wheel drive. 2016 Lincoln MKS The MKS is formerly owned by Jamie_BrownThaMan. It got stolen, crushed and it traded in for a APEX Callisto GT. FOUR DOOR SEDAN The MKS is a Executive car. Exterior & interior is the same as the 2010 Lincoln MKS. It has 6-speed 6F55 automatic transmission. It's a front engine and front wheel drive. 2019 APEX Callisto Jamie bought this car from the dealership called APEX & APEXSPORT of Sunrise City in St. Aishi Street, Sunrise City downtown. FOUR DOOR SEDAN The Callisto is a full size sedan the whole body is based on a 2010-2015 Kia Optima except for the rear bumper, trunk, front & interior it has panaramic sunroof. It's a black exterior and beige & black interior. It's a 6-speed automatic transmission. It's a front engine and all wheel drive. The aftermarket parts installed is Stance XR1 coilovers lowered and negative five cambers, Vossen VLE-1 rims, Stoptech brakes with purple brake callipers & Kenwood subwoofer and NOS nitrous bottle on the back. 2009 Chevrolet Impala 9C1 This was formerly by Jamie_BrownThaMan and traded in for a new Chevrolet Impala. FOUR DOOR EX-POLICE SEDAN The Impala is a full size decommissioned police car. It's a white exterior and black interior. It's a 4-speed 4T65E automatic tramission. It's front engine and front wheel drive. The parts installed is a topline autopart III trailer towing hitch mount reciver. 2019 Chevrolet Impala Jamie bought this car from a dealership called Winter Auto Chevrolet Honda in Century Ct, Pittsburg. FOUR DOOR SEDAN The Impala is a full size sedan. The exterior is summit white & Jet Black with Light Wheat interior. It's a 6-speed 6T70 automatic transmission. It's front engine & front wheel drive. The parts installed is a topline autopart III trailer towing hitch mount reciver. 2005 Daihatsu Sirion This formerly owned by Jamie_BrownThaMan and traded in for a used 2011 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor. FIVE DOOR HATCHBACK The Sirion is a subcompact car. It's a white exterior and black interior. it's a 5-speed manual transmission. It's front engine and front wheel drive. 2011 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor Jamie got this car from the dealership called Parker Rd, Parker. Later on he bought a another Ex-CHP Crown Vic from a police car scrap yard. FOUR DOOR EX-POLICE CAR The Crown Vic is a P71 full-size decommissioned police car. It's a dark greenish blue & black & blue interior. it's a 4-speed 4R70W automatic transmission. It's a front engine and rear wheel drive. The police spotlights has been removed from the P71. The aftermarket parts installed is the 28 DUB Cyclone floaters, lift kits, blue neon underglow lights, blue interior illumination lights, led lights on the front, back & inside, Pioneer double din stereo, back TV screen headrest, Rockville RVD10HD-BK monitor & kenwood speakers. FOUR DOOR EX-HIGHWAY PATROL CRUISER The Crown Vic is a P71 full-size decomissioned California Highway Patrol cruiser. It's a black and white exterior and black interior. It's engine swapped with a 6.7L cummins turbo diesel engine with a Garrett GTX2867R and aem intake. The interior is installed a school bus fan and kenwood speakers. The back end replaced the flex fuel badge to a cummins turbo diesel badge. 1996 Eagle Summit This was formerly owned by Jamie_BrownThaMan and traded in for a APEXSPORT Demios XR. FOUR DOOR STATION WAGON The Eagle Summit is a Compact MPV. It's a greenish blue exterior & silver interior. It's a 4-speed automatic transmission. It's a front engine and four wheel drive. 2019 APEXSPORT Demios XR Jamie bought this car from Sunrise City APEX in St. Aishi Street in Sunrise City downtown. FIVE DOOR HATCHBACK The Demios XR is a five door hatchback. It's a blue exterior & black & blue interior. It's a 6-speed automatic transmission. It's front engine & all wheel drive. The aftermarket parts installed is Stance XR1 lowered & negative five camber, Vossen CV3 silver rims, stoptech brakes with blue callipers. BG parts titanium exhaust, Kenwood subwoofers & NOS nitrous bottle. 1986 WVD Burisu THREE DOOR HATCHBACK 1985 WVD Maikuro Van THREE DOOR HATCHBACK 1983 Toyota Sprinter Trueno THREE DOOR HATCHBACK 2010 Cadillac Escalade This was formerly owned by Jamie_BrownThaMan it was burned and traded in for a new APEX Tridon GX. FIVE DOOR SUV The Escalade is a full-size SUV. It is a white exterior & beige & black interior. It's a 6-speed 6L80 automatic transmission. It's front engine & four wheel drive. 2019 APEX Tridion GX Jamie bought this car from the dealership called Sunrise City APEX in St. Aishi Street, Sunrise City. FIVE DOOR SUV The APEX Tridion GX is a family size SUV. It's a white exterior & beige and black interior. It's a 8-speed automatic transmission. It's front engine & all wheel drive. The aftermarket parts installed is led offroad lights, winch, Miyazu Garage exhaust, lift kits, offroad tires, KMC XD795 5 lug rims & nitrous. 2019 APEX Venator FX Jamie bought this truck from the dealership called Sunrise City APEX in St. Aishi Street, Sunrise City. FOUR DOOR PICKUP TRUCK The Venator FX is a four door crew cab pickup truck it is based on a 2019 Dodge Ram 1500. It is a black exterior & black interior. It is a 6-speed automatic transmission. It's front engine and rear wheel drive. The aftermarket parts installed is brush guard, led off road lights, lift kits, offroad tires, XF Offroad XF-201 rims & Miyazu Garage exhaust. 1988 Saab 900 The Saab 900 is a formerly own by Jamie_BrownThaMan and it was traded in for a decommissioned Crown Victoria Highway Patrol cruiser. THREE DOOR HATCHBACK The Saab 900 is a three door hatchback. It's exterior color is beige and black interior. It has a 6.7L cummins turbo diesel engine with a garrett GTX2867R turbo, AEM intake and front exhaust pipe. The interior is equipped with a school bus fan, bride low max racing seats, bubble shift knob & Kenwood audio system. 2005 Chevrolet C7500 FOUR DOOR PICKUP TRUCK The Kodiak C7500 is four door toy hauler pickup truck. It's a purple exterior and black interior. The engine is a 7.8L Isuzu LG4 diesel I6 installed with Garrett GTX2867R turbo, Mishimoto intercooler & AEM cold air intake. The aftermarket parts installed of the exterior is duty winch bumper, off road lights, reverse aux lights, custom grill, chevrolet silverado 3500HD truck bed, truck exhaust stacks and pace edwards full metal jackrabbit tonneau cover. Interior installed is the Tview T257IR-BK flip down monitor, OEM Kodiak C4500 center console and pioneer AVH-201EX radio. 2005 GMC C7500 TWO DOOR BOX TRUCK The Topkick C7500 is a two door box truck. It's a purple exterior and black interior. The engine is a 6.6L Duramax diesel V8. The graffiti says Kilo Tray Ballas on side mirrors of the truck cube. 1997 APEX Flatback TWO DOOR COUPE The APEX Flatback is a two door sports coupe it is based on a 1987-1992 Toyota Corolla except for the top and top back. It is a yellow exterior color with Golden State Warriors livery paintjob & black interior. It's a 6-speed manual transmission It's front engine and rear wheel drive. The parts installed is RB26DETT engine, blue Volk TE37 rims, titanium exhaust, touge factory intercooler, bride low max seats, custom dashboard, blue zilla gear knob & touge factory hydrualic e-brake. 2007 Ford Freestar FOUR DOOR CARGO VAN The freestar is a four door cargo van. It's a purple exterior and silver interior. The graffiti says Kilo Tray Ballas on both sides on the front doors. Category:Vehicles